


Family Matters.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A collection of oneshots with our six kids and their friends. Oh and our family members too. Oh and our friends too.





	Family Matters.

N Harmonia my husband and I are in the living room with our six babies who are six months old. The babies have been trying to say their first words and they couldn't. I turned away from my kids to pick up a magazine that I wanted to read and my husband copied me. Gracie:"Mama!" She said. Marina:"Mama!" She said. Chloe:"Mama!" She said. Chelsea:"Dada!" She said. Mia:"Dada!" She said. Nolan:"Dada!" He said. I turned around and I saw all six babies. Gracie:"Mama!" She said. Marina:"Mama!" She said.


End file.
